This samich smells like rogaine
by diet-courtney
Summary: .. sk8_gal_713, KG and JL all meet up together plotting their next attack on seto kaiba
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: JL does not own any of the Ygo Characters so BOOEYAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
JL: Come as you are as you were   
  
KG: as i wantttt you to be   
  
sk8er_gal_713: as a friend as a friend as an old enemy   
  
JL: take your time hurry up   
  
KG: the choice is yours dont be late   
  
sk8er_gal_713: take a rest as a friend as an old memoria  
  
JL: memoriiiiiiaa  
  
KG: memoriiiiiiaa  
  
sk8er_gal_713: memoriiiiiiaa   
  
JL, KG, Sk8er_gal_713: come dowsed in mud soaked in bleach as i want you to be   
  
Kaiba: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?!??!? THIS IS NOT PRACTICE =S  
  
JL: erm .. well we felt like singing NIRVANA ^_^   
  
Kaiba: youre scaring me   
  
KG: -jumps on drums-   
  
Kaiba: -backs away slowly-   
  
sk8er_gal_713: erm .. KG we arent really kurt cobain ya know?  
  
Kaiba: -falls over anime style .''- SO THAtS WHAT YOU WERE DOING .  
  
JL: -blushes- .. yep he's muh hero ^_^   
  
All of a sudden Yugi and T'ea burst into kaibas mansion!  
  
Yugi & T'ea: GRANDPA BUSTED HIS HIP AGAIN CHASING JOEY!  
  
Kaiba: why was he chasing joey? =S  
  
Joey: -runs by mansion with sandwich in hand-  
  
KG: ohhhhhhhh so thats why o.o   
  
sk8er_gal_713: -suddenly runs out of mansion after joey screaming UNHAND THAT PASTRAMI ON RYE YOU THEIF THATS MINE!!!-  
  
everyone: riiiiiiiiiight o.O ....   
  
So in the meanwhile,   
  
KG: we still need a drum player for our band .. -looks at kaiba mischieviously- .. oh kaiba .. i heard you play drums   
  
Kaiba: erm .. no not at all   
  
Mokuba: -runs out of his room and yells to kaiba- seto brother may i borrow your drum sticks?! i wanna practice   
  
JL: I THOUGHT YOU DIDNT PLAY   
  
KG: liar  
  
Yugi: and the thought of it .. lying to your friends   
  
T'ea: you should be true to your friends as you are to your cards   
  
JL: =| kaiba .. may i borrow your fancy shmancy socks?!?!  
  
Kaiba: yea sure if itll make you feel any better -gives JL socks-   
  
JL: -shoves them into T'ea's friendshipy storing telling piehole- ahhh ^_^ silence at last  
  
All: -sigh of relief-   
  
T'ea: -waving arms frantically trying to rid self of sock-   
  
Sk8er_gal_713: GIVE ME THAT SAMICH!!!!!  
  
Joey: NO ITS MINE  
  
JL: thats odd .. -drinks some more of that pretty blue toilet bowl cleaner .. mmmm tastes like chicken ^_^   
  
Yugi: -takes it from JL-   
  
Kaiba: -reads the label- yep just as i thought .. keep out of the hands of children o.O   
  
Joey: HELP IM BEING CHASED BY A PURPLEISH GREEN HAIRED GIRL TRYING TO STEAL MY SAMICH   
  
sk8er_gal_713: -tackles joey and steals his samich- MWA HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA   
  
Joey: erm .. yugi .. what happened to grandpa?   
  
Yugi & socked T'ea: OH NO -run off to find the old dood with funky hair and a broken hip-  
  
Kaiba: Haaaa haaaaaaa guess its just you freaks and me  
  
JL: EXCUSE ME!?!?! YOU CALLIN MEEEEEEEEE A FREAK!??! i think not   
  
KG: erm .. JL he didnt mean anything by it   
  
sk8er_gal_713: -eats samich-   
  
Kaiba: YES I DID YOU FREAK   
  
JL: -charges towards kaiba- APPOLIGIZE YOU DOODOO HED O.O!!!!!!!  
  
KG: -holds JL off- erm kaiba you better appoligize i cant hold her off forever   
  
Kaiba: ohkay v.v';; -appoligizes-   
  
JL: okie ^_^ -hugs KG and does the funky chicken dance- hey kaiba what ya got to eat around here?  
  
KG: hmm -runs to fridge- ARG all you have is broccoli . DARN YOUUU NEMESIS!!!   
  
Kaiba: -laughs evilly-   
  
JL: -runs to the bathroom and locks herself in-  
  
Kaiba: -runs after her and smacks into door slides down and lays on floor .-  
  
KG: -laughs hysterically- HAHAAAAAAAAAA howd that feel =P?  
  
Kaiba: YOU BETTER NOT USE THE ROGAINE LIKE LAST TIME!!!!!!!  
  
JL: -uses rogaine and grows manly parts .. AND fuller thicker hair !!!!!!-   
  
sk8er_gal_713: hmm ^_^ -humps kaibas leg- woooooooooo fun   
  
kaiba: AH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?   
  
sk8er_gal_713: i dunno .. figured id hump your leg for lack of anything better to do =P   
  
kaiba: why dont you watch tv or somethin .. i am rich ya know .. i have like billions of channels =s  
  
sk8er_gal_713: really =D!?!?!? do you have nick jr?  
  
kaiba: yea why =S   
  
sk8er_gal_713: cuz oswald is on now =D =D =D -rushes off to watch it ^_^-   
  
KG: hmm ...   
  
Kaiba: youre plotting something evil arent you .. ?!?! and JL COME OUT OF THERE WE NEED TO AMPUTATE YOUR MANLYNESS!  
  
KG: mm hmm shure am .. but you'll have to wait till next time to see ;)  
  
Kaiba: awwwwww cant i see nowwwwwww?!?!?  
  
KG: nope but just wait -laughs evilly- MWA HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA   
  
to be continued.. 


	2. KG and JL the return of the kfc bucket

In the meantime sk8er_gal_713 rushes home when she discovers that Nick jr has been postponed for the taping of Freewilly 2   
  
Kaiba: ARE YOU EVER GOING TO COME OUT OF THAT BATHROOM   
  
JL: erm .. maybe .. -opens door slowly-  
  
-KG & Kaiba jump back in horror-  
  
KG: DEAR GOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE .. YOU LOOK LIKE .. LIKE .. LIKE!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: O.O .. me!?! whoaaa dood this is too scary   
  
JL: hmm i really do look like you .. ?  
  
KG: So thats how you have such pretty hair O.O   
  
JL: hmm .. 10 ways to ruin kaibas life -grins evilly and runs to kfc- (which is most convieniently next door .. he likes the chickeny smell i guess ..)  
  
Kaiba: COME BACK HERE JL HEY KG GET THE TRANQUILIZER  
  
KG: -pockets her blue hair dye and kaibas rogaine and runs to find the tranquilizer gun-  
  
JL: MwA HAHAHAAAAAA REVOLVING KFC BUCKET HERE I COME!!!!!!  
  
KG: hey i did that once ^_^ it was fun .. but i was wearing a tutu ... HEY COME BACK HERE -runs after JL-  
  
Kaiba: . D'OH -smacks forehead-   
  
JL and KG climb the revolving chicken tower .. AGAIN   
  
A/N: dont ya think after the first incident that they'd take the chicken bucket down?  
  
JL: hmmm MY TUTUS TOO TIGHT . ITS SQUEEZING MY MANLYNESS I WONT BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS!!!!!  
  
KG: ermmmm JL although you did use the rogaine I dont think its that serious o.O ... it wears off after 5 minutes ...  
  
JL: not if you drink the whole bottle -evil grin-  
  
KG: erm youre not supposed to drink it but thanks for the info ^_^   
  
Kaiba: -calls the firefighters AGAIN-   
  
Firefighters: YEA SURE THERES 2 Girls in tutus on the kfc revolving bucket!! it happened before but not TWICE =S RETARD .. STOP PRANK CALLING US -slams phone down-   
  
Kaiba: well thank you JL and KG thank you very much .. seeing as one of you LOOKS LIKE ME . hmm if the firemen wont help me i will have to be .. DUM DUM DUMM SUPER SETO!!!!! AWAYYYY -slams into bathroom door again- ow . -opens it and trys again- OW . -runs into the toilet- hmmm -opens door and slowly walks into potty room to change into his secret identity .. super seto!  
  
A/N: not so secretive anymore eh?  
  
so while JL and KG remain on KFC bucket Joey gets a freak crave urge for chicken O.O   
  
Joey: so anyways t'ea as i was saying ... chicken O.O -drools-  
  
T'ea: what =S   
  
Joey: CHICKEN -runs off just as he was on his way to the hospital to see grandpa-   
  
T'ea: JOEY COME BACK WE WERE GUNNA SEE GRANDPA   
  
Joey: NO TIME T'EA NEED CHICKEN!!!!!!! ^_^   
  
Kaiba: -runs out of mansion with barney undies over tights he stole from mokubas halloween costume that are inadvertently WAY TOO tight and small outlineing everything ., white t shirt with markered on "super seto" and a bra he stole from tristan ;) covering his eyes (black and lacy)-  
  
JL: ooooooo whats that ^_^ -points to seto-   
  
KG: AHHHHH OMG I THINK THATS SETO!!!!!!!!  
  
JL: -squints- HOLY BUTTNUGGET! THAT IS KAIBA!!!!!! ewwwwww he's wearing those polkadotted tights from mokubas halloween costume .. what wassssss he thinking . -smacks forehead and falls over onto a particularily large and pointy piece of plastic chicken-  
  
KG: are you ok ? o.O??  
  
JL: I will be once kaiba takes off them tights .. oh dood that didnt sound right now did it .  
  
KG: not exactly  
  
Joey: -runs up street in an urgent quest for chicken O.O- -runs into super seto-   
  
super seto: OUT OF MY WAY ENDANGERED CITIZEN!!!   
  
Joey: AHHHHHHHHH FREAKIZOID ^_^ -sings freakazoid song .. runs around in his underwear .. freakazoid freekazee ^_^   
  
JL: this is too funny look youve gotta see this ^_^  
  
KG: -laughs hysterically-   
  
Joey: ARG I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE THERE IM GUNNA GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!! -shakes fist menacingly at KG and JL-  
  
super seto: super seto AWAYYYYYYYYYY -runs toward kfc bucket .. and yet again runs smack into it- DOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
JL: hahaaaaaa loser setos more like it -almost falls off bucket as she goes around in circles- -gets back up- HAHAAAAAAA   
  
KG: -grabs JL- hmm perhaps .. we should go to the NEW AND IMPROVED CHICKEN BUCKET ^_^ .. this one has a tilt to the bucket ..  
  
-JL And KG jump from building to building like exotic superheros from "superfriends"-  
  
-super seto and joey -fall over anime style and suddenly it gets very dark-   
  
joey: -runs into kfc to get his supersize order of chicken on a stick-   
  
super seto: -breaks into song- im so aloneeeeee theres no one here to guide me .. but cha gotta have friends ^_^ -goes off to find Yugi, grandpa and t'ea-  
  
JL: ok i think the coast is clear .. but seeing as its freakishly dark .. im guessing EEEEEEEEEVIl is aput .. so im gunna go home .. and amputate my man parts Till next time JL   
  
... to be continued   
REVIEW PEOPLE SPANK MY MONKEY erm .. no ... just review o.o   
ps. .. I STILL DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARECTERS so boeyah !! 


End file.
